Uzumaki Boruto
Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto; Viz ''"Bolt Uzumaki") is an Academy student of Konohagakure and a member of both the Uzumaki and Hyūga clans. Personality Much like his father in his youth, Boruto is brash, energetic, and inattentive. Similarly, he appears to exhibit an inclination towards pranks. Like his father, his reason for pulling pranks is also to seek attention; in this case, it's from his father, as Naruto's role as Hokage appears to be draining on his personal life. Like his father and late paternal grandmother, Boruto also inherited a verbal tic: "dattebasa" (だってばさ). Boruto is somewhat of a show-off, often thinking he's the most popular because of the grandeur of his pranks. However, this often works against him, as nobody wants to be around him during his pranks, which, as they are often put, are "doomed to punishment". Despite his rash nature, Boruto is very loyal to those he cares for, particularly his sister, Himawari. Often, he has put his life on the line to ensure her safety during missions that Team Sasuke and Team Kiba share. Appearance Boruto appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an ''ahoge that which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. Boruto wears a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. Later, as he becomes a Chuunin, he transitions from these to the standard Konoha flak jacket, preferring this to his normal attire. Abilities As a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, Boruto is gifted with extraordinary life force and stamina. His mother being a Hyūga, he possesses the kekkei genkai of the Byakugan, although unlike most Hyūga clan members, his is not visible unless activated. Boruto excels at ninjutsu and is fair at taijutsu, but ultimately fails at genjutsu, being barely able to dispel a weak one placed over him without using his Byakugan. He enjoys using his shadow clones to show off and to avoid work, though when in battle, he is very strategic about how he utilizes them. Trivia * "Boruto" (ボルト) is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt," as evidenced by the bolt he wears around his neck. His name is a reference to both his father and his second cousin Neji, whose name means "screw" (捻子, neji). It may also be a reference to his latepaternal grandfather's famed Flying Thunder God Technique, as the kanji rai (雷) can be translated as "lightning bolt. * Like his sister Himawari, Boruto's hair resembles the shape of a leaf.